La Réincarnation Impériale
by Kelorus
Summary: Un empereur millénaire, immortel, ayant tout vu, tout fait...réincarné dans un bambin. Un vieil homme manipulateur, des Potter opportunistes et un Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant que père adoptif ? Voilà qui est intéressant... Potter/Weasley/Dumbledore Bashing, Sirius Remus Bashing, Alive! Voldemort, Alive!Potter, Political Wizarding world, Powerful Harry, Harry is...
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous. Voici une nouvelle histoire avec un synopsis intéressant. C'est évidemment un mélange entre Harry Potter et Star Wars, l'évènement Star Wars se situera entre vers la Guerre des Clones**

**Couple indéfini mais potentiellement Slash, je ne suis cependant pas sur de mettre Harry en couple...**

* * *

**31/10/1981**

**Angleterre, Godric's Hollow, Maison des Potter,**

**15h00**

"Êtes-vous sûr que ça va marcher ?"

Cette question fut posée par nul autre que James Fleamont Potter, fils de Fleamont Henry Potter et Euphémia Selena Potter née Lestrange. Sang-pur de plusieurs générations, il était le digne héritier de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison Potter, l'une des familles nobles les plus importantes du Monde Sorcier Britannique, sans compter les rumeurs faisant mention des Potter en tant que derniers descendants de la Très Majestueuse et Plus Révérée Maison Gryffondor…

"Bien-entendu, mon garçon. Tout se déroulera comme prévu, je peux te l'assurer."

Cette autre voix, bien plus ancienne, fut celle de nul autre qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Président du Magenmagot, Enchanteur-en-Chef et Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, sans compter son poste de Directeur du Collège Poudlard de Sorcellerie.

"Et Vous-Savez-Qui tombera dans le panneau ?", demanda une voix plus féminine.

C'était celle de Lily Janice Potter née Evans, une née-moldue ayant une lointaine ascendance sorcière (découvert en demandant la création d'un arbre généalogique aux gobelins de la Banque Gringotts) avec la famille Rosier.

Albus Dumbledore regarda Lily avec ses yeux rieurs.

"Tom tombera dans ce "panneau", comme vous le dîtes si bien ma chère. Il ne comprendra qu'au dernier moment ce qui lui arrivera.", ricana le vieil homme, fier de son plan.

"Et l'enfant ?", demanda James Potter avec une pointe de dégout.

Il tourna alors son regard vers un jeune enfant se trouvant dans un berceau. Lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, cet enfant aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux d'émeraude n'était pourtant pas son enfant, ni celui de Lily Evans.

Harry Potter, de son vrai nom, Hadrian Charlus Potter, était en fait le fils de Charlus Henry Potter et Dorea Violetta Potter née Black. Né le trente-et-un juillet mil-neuf-cent-quatre-vingts à l'Hôpital de Ste-Mangouste, l'enfant fut élevé au Manoir Potter situé au Pays de Galle avant de devenir orphelin le cinq octobre mil-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-un lorsque ses parents périrent lors d'un raid des Mangemorts sur le village de Pottershire, un village appartenant entièrement à la famille Potter étant intégré à l'ancien comté magique des Potter s'étendant de Swansea à Newport (Cardiff inclus) et étant considéré comme le deuxième plus grand Comté Magique du Royaume-Uni après celui des Black ( en Angleterre, de Brighton à Canterburry, appartenant au Comte Arcturus Black III), suivi de près par les Comtés des Londubat ( au Pays de Galle, de Llanelli à Tenby, appartenant au Comte Franck Hélios Londubat ) et des Malefoy ( en Angleterre, de Nottingham à Leicester, appartenant au Comte Lucius Abraxas Malefoy).

Hadrian, surnommé alors Harry, fut confié à James Potter en tant que dernier parent de Charlus Potter, Fleamont et Euphémia ayant été assassinés par Voldemort et ses mangemorts quelques mois plus tôt. Et telle fut la raison de la haine de James Potter. L'enfant était l'héritier de la famille Potter, laissant rien du tout à James Potter. Oh, il avait prié que cet enfant meurt avec ses parents, faisant de lui l'héritier du Comté, mais hélas…

C'est alors qu'Albus Dumbledore eut une idée merveilleuse. Grâce à une fausse prophétie émise par l'ivrogne Sybil Trelawney qui fut "comme par hasard" entendue par un mangemort, le vieil homme réussit à focaliser l'attention de son ancien élève sur deux familles, les Potter et Londubat. Il en discuta avec James Potter, et ensemble, ils décidèrent de faire passer le jeune Hadrian Potter pour Henry James Potter, l'actuel fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, né lui-aussi le 31/07/1980, cachant à tous la véritable identité d'Hadrian.

Et après plusieurs plans, coups tordus et autres délicatesses, ils réussirent à faire en sorte qu'un traître (Albus savait parfaitement que Peter était un traître, tout comme James et Lily) aille informer Voldemort de l'emplacement des Potter.

"L'enfant survivra. La rune que j'ai placé sur l'enfant permettra de renvoyer le sortilège sur le lanceur de sort grâce au sacrifice de la moldue.", l'informa Albus avec un petit sourire. "Ensuite, nous passerons à la phase deux du plan."

"La phase deux ? Celle qui consiste à nous cacher et attendre qu'il meurt de la main de Vous-Savez-Qui car il a utilisé des Horcrux ?", demanda Lily, intriguée.

Albus se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

"Oui. Heureusement pour vous que j'ai réussi à vous sécuriser une maison très confortable en Patagonie. Là-bas, vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez en attendant que tout se déroule. De son côté, Harry sera placé chez ta sœur, Petunia vivant au 4 Privet Drive dans le Surrey pour qu'il soit maltraité comme il se doit.", répondit le vieil homme.

"Et qui va nous remplacer ? Et concernant Sirius et Remus ?", demanda James, inquiet pour ses amis.

Albus lui sourit une fois de plus.

"Sirius et Remus sont parfaitement au courant du plan et vous rejoindront en Patagonie. Quant au remplacement, j'ai engagé deux acteurs moldus mourant auxquels nous allons administrer une forte dose de Polynectar préparée par mon vieil ami Nicolas Flamel. La potion durera ainsi douze heures, de quoi "découvrir" leurs corps et les enterrer avant que les effets ne cessent.", répondit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

Lily Potter se contenta de sourire, tenant en ses bras son fils Henry tandis que James hocha de la tête avant de lancer un sourire suffisant au bambin qui n'allait jamais hériter de la fortune de la famille Potter. Que ce soit un jour ou dix-sept ans, de toute façon, il finirait par devenir le Comte Potter.

Il ne remarqua jamais le regard d'Hadrian qui tourna brièvement à l'orange avant de redevenir vert.

**31/10/1981**

**Godric's Hollow, 23h12**

"Lily ! Prends Harry et Parts ! C'est lui, je vais le retenir !"

Telle fut les dernières paroles du comédien Daniel Jones sous les traits de James Potter avant de mourir des mains de Voldemort.

De son côté, la comédienne Janice Felton observa l'enfant dans le berceau. Le vieil homme lui avait promis qu'il allait survivre, mais avait-il dit vrai ? Était-ce une bonne idée de se faire passer pour cette "sorcière" ? Elle n'eut pas trop le temps d'y penser que la porte de la nurserie explosa, laissant apparaître un homme à l'apparence serpentine et aux regards rubis. Elle trembla avant de jouer son rôle.

"Ayez Pitié ! Ne tuez pas Harry !", s'écria-t-elle.

"Décales-toi femme, et tu seras épargnée ! Je ne veux que ton enfant !", dit Voldemort d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois magnanime et menaçant.

"Pitié ! Pas mon fils !", répéta la femme en supplique.

"Je t'ordonne de te mettre sur le côté, stupide sang-de-bourbe !", répéta Voldemort, grinçant des dents en la menaçant de sa baguette.

Il trouvait tout de même bizarre que cette dernière n'ait pas sortie sa baguette magique, ni James d'ailleurs.

"Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...!", s'écria une fois de plus _Lily Potter_.

"C'est mon dernier avertissement !", ordonna-t-il une dernière fois.

"Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...", implora une fois de plus la comédienne.

"Nul ne refuse d'obéir à Lord Voldemort par trois fois ! **Avada Kedavra **!", s'écria le sorcier maléfique.

Un rayon vert sortit de sa baguette magique pour atteindre la comédienne, la tuant sur le coup. Le sorcier haussa d'un sourcil avant de secouer de la tête. Il avait promis à son serviteur, Severus, d'essayer d'épargner la sang-de-bourbe. Hélas, elle était trop têtue. Mais que personne ne dise que Voldemort ne tient pas ses promesses.

Il dirigea alors son regard sur l'enfant situé dans le berceau. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air calme, même un peu trop calme.

"Ainsi, tu es l'enfant destiné à me vaincre ?", demanda Voldemort de façon rhétorique.

Voldemort cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. L'imaginait-il ? Venait-il de voir l'enfant sourire ? Et non pas un sourire joyeux de bambin sans cervelle, mais celui d'un sadique pire que lui ? Voldemort fronça des sourcils et plissa des yeux, analysant la situation et surtout, l'enfant.

Il écarquilla alors des yeux, sentant l'immense puissance qui entourait l'enfant. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Le bambin devant lui possédait une aura magique de loin supérieure à la sienne, lui qui était considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Comment était-ce possible ?

"Tant de puissance…Tant de potentiel gâché… Si tu n'étais pas prédestiné à me vaincre, je t'aurai adopté… Je me demande si…", se demanda Voldemort en regardant l'enfant.

Il vit les yeux de l'enfant devenir orange, et un souvenir fut directement envoyé dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Celui de l'après-midi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grinça des dents avant de s'énerver.

"Alors ce vieux fou avait tout prévu ? Je vais lui montrer de nous deux qui est le plus fort. Il semblerait que je n'ai nul besoin de te tuer… Oui, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Il est tant pour moi d'avoir un héritier, mais comment faire ?... Ah, je sais !", sourit Voldemort de façon démoniaque, ne se demandant pas une seule seconde comment l'enfant avait fait pour lui transmettre ce souvenir.

Il mettait ça sur le compte de magie accidentelle.

Observant le corps au sol, Voldemort sourit de façon sadique avant de la faire léviter devant lui. Il regarda une fois de plus l'enfant.

"Je viendrai te chercher, mon futur héritier. **Avada Kedavra** !", s'écria le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le rayon vert se dirigea vers Harry avant de toucher son front. Etonnamment, le rayon fut contré par une sorte de bouclier violet (qui n'avait rien à voir avec la protection de Dumbledore) avant de renvoyer le sortilège vers Voldemort. Heureusement, le corps de la comédienne subit le coup à sa place. Cependant, la déflagration fut si importante que la nurserie implosa, Voldemort se protégeant d'un simple bouclier tout comme Harry de son bouclier violet bizarre.

Du côté d'Harry, le sortilège laissa une vague cicatrice sur son front avant de s'estamper de façon étonnante, laissant une fine cicatrice.

Voldemort laissa alors sa robe au sol, lançant un **Incendio **dessus avant d'étouffer le feu. Ensuite, il quitta les lieux à toute vitesse pour retourner chez les Malefoy et les prévenir de la suite de son plan.

Après tout, maintenant que le Monde Sorcier allait le croire mort, il devait préparer ses mangemorts pour qu'ils puissent éviter la prison.

Voldemort fut surement le seul à remarquer le regard orange d'Harry, mais il n'en connaissait pas la signification.

Il ne savait pas que ce regard appartenait à Tenebrae, un ancien Seigneur Noir des Siths, un Ancien Empereur Galactique, et surtout, l'être le plus puissant à avoir jamais existé.

Il ne savait pas que Hadrian Charlus Potter était en fait l'Empereur Immortel : Valkorion.

Et surtout, il ne savait pas qu'un de ses horcrux s'était accroché à l'enfant avant d'être absorbé par l'Empereur Immortel, lui conférant le don de Fourchelangue et surtout, faisant de lui l'héritier du Seigneur Noir.

Quant à la suite ? Elle ne différa pas des plans de Dumbledore. Peter Pettigrew fuit avant d'être rattrapé par Sirius Black, tuant des moldus avant de se transformer en rat. Sirius fut _envoyé_ à Azkaban pour le meurtre de plusieurs moldus avant d'être envoyé en Patagonie par Albus en le substituant avec un moldu qui mourut quelques heures plus tard dans la sordide prison avant d'être enterré sous le nom de Sirius Black sur les terres hostiles autour d'Azkaban.

De son côté, Harry fut déposé devant la porte des Dursley, sous le regard inquiet de McGonagall (cette dernière n'étant pas au courant du plan et ayant une profonde affection pour l'enfant). Dumbledore le laissa ainsi, pensant que son plan allait se dérouler comme il l'espérait.

Il ne prit pas en compte que quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant fut récupéré par un Lord Voldemort extatique avant d'être emmené au Manoir Serpentard situé dans les Fenlands près de Lincoln dans l'Est de l'Angleterre, les Fenlands étant aussi connu sous le nom de Duché de Slytherin, l'un des seuls cinq duchés du Royaume-Uni (avec celui de Peverell, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle).

_Information concernant les duchés_ :

Duché Peverell (Tout le Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre en prenant en compte Godric's Hollow, sans Héritier apparent, possiblement Potter et Gaunt/Serpentard)

Duché Gryffondor (Wrexham à Anglesey, Pays de Galle, sans héritier apparent, possiblement Potter)

Duché Serpentard (Tous les Fenlands, Entre Lincoln et Cambridge, Angleterre, appartenant au Duc Tom Marvolo Serpentard)

Duché Serdaigle (Aberdeen à Dufftown, Ecosse, Maison Eteinte)

Duché Poufsouffle (île de Skye, Ecosse, sans héritier apparent, possiblement Smith ou Diggory)


	2. Passé et futur

**Salut à tous, voici la suite de mon histoire qui ne manquera pas de vous interesser. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**ps : Oui, Harry ne sera pas en couple dans cette histoire. Valkorion étant sans coeur, Harry le sera aussi.**

* * *

**21/12/1986**

**Manoir Serpentard, Fenlands,**

Voldemort observait depuis le balcon surplombant sa salle de bal les invités se mêler entre eux, tous venus en l'honneur du Bal de Yüle organisé par le très célèbre Duc _Marvolo Salazar Serpentard_.

Tout commença lorsqu'il subtilisa Hadrian Charlus Potter des griffes de Dumbledore et des Dursley, faisant ainsi échouer le plan du vieil homme machiavélique. Lorsqu'il ramena l'enfant en sécurité dans son manoir, il se mit à élaborer un nouveau plan.

Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait plus mener une guerre ouverte, Albus Dumbledore avait plusieurs temps d'avance et ne cessait de lui tendre des pièges…Sans compter la chute de popularité que son mouvement ne cessait de rencontrer face à l'opinion publique.

Pourtant ce n'était pas son idée d'origine de mener une guerre, non, il souhaitait simplement s'emparer du pouvoir politique avant de modifier les lois pour empêcher que le moindre enfant magique soit maltraité, comme ce fut le cas pour lui, et séparer à jamais le monde magique du monde moldu. Hélàs, il fut très vite opposé par Dumbledore, qui voyait en lui un ennemi de la lumière attendu que le vieil homme était un fervent partisan des moldus.

Le fait qu'il soit nommé Tom Marvolo Jédusor ne l'a pas aidé, ce nom de famille étant complètement moldu, ses premières années à Poudlard furent ténues. Il mit en place alors un plan des plus ingénieux, celui de prendre le contrôle de la maison Serpentard de Poudlard, qui comme par hasard, était celle de la majorité des héritiers des familles nobles siégeant au Magenmagot. Il montra alors sa personnalité d'enfant surdoué, devenant la fierté de sa maison et des professeurs, à part de Dumbledore, étant à l'époque le Directeur-Adjoint et le professeur de métamorphoses.

Il découvrit que sa tendance à parler la langue des serpents était en fait un trait héréditaire de la lignée des Serpentard, et se faisant, l'utilisa pour prouver aux autres Pur-sang de Serpentard qu'il était le digne héritier de Salazar Serpentard. C'est ainsi qu'il gagna la loyauté de ses premiers partisans, les nommant **Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis**.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard et atteint sa majorité, il réclama son héritage chez les gobelins (après avoir éliminé le reste de son incestueuse famille) et devint le Duc Serpentard. Cependant, après avoir créer déjà deux horcruxes, son état mental s'était affaibli, et il changea de plan. Au lieu de réclamer son titre devant le Magenmagot et commencer son ascension politique, il décida de créer plus d'horcruxes, de voler des objets de malheur (et tuer les propriétaires, comme la Coupe de Poufsouffle). Dans un était extraordinaire de lucidité, après avoir créé son sixième horcrux et voyager à travers le monde pour en apprendre plus sur les différents arts magiques, il se rendit à Poudlard pour postuler en tant que Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore était devenu le Directeur et refusa sa candidature. Dans un éclat de rage, Voldemort maudit le poste et cacha son ultime horcrux, le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande du Septième Etage de Poudlard. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Voldemort changea les **Chevaliers de Walpurgis** en **Mangemorts**.

Ce fut la guerre, et tout resta partiellement flou dans l'esprit de Voldemort, surement dû à ses nombreux horcruxes et l'infime partie d'âme présente dans son corps, limitant ses capacités mentales, et étonnamment, ses prouesses magiques. Lui qui à 11 ans était capable de magie sans baguette magique, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Mais tout changea lorsqu'il reçu de la part de l'un de ses mangemorts, Severus Rogue, une partie d'une prophétie annonçant sa défaite.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ »

Il pensa immédiatement aux Potter, pensant que Harry Potter était le fils de Lily et James Potter, et donc un Sang-Mêlé tout comme lui. Et il obtint leur adresse grâce à Peter Pettigrew, un autre de ses mangemorts, bien que surement le plus pathétique.

Et c'est en rencontrant le jeune Harry Potter que tout changea pour Voldemort. Grâce à Harry Potter, il découvrit que tout était un piège. Il ne savait comment l'enfant avait fait, mais il avait réussi à lui montrer un souvenir qui sauva heureusement Voldemort.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de sa folie et des résultats de ses horcruxes. Il était temps de revenir au plan original.

Ainsi, après avoir récupéré l'enfant sur le patio des Dursley, il entama un long processus pour réabsorber deux de ses horcruxes : La Bague des Gaunt (en fait celle des Peverell, mais il ne le savait pas) et son journal intime. Il récupéra ainsi 75% de son âme, lui rendant ses capacités cognitives et sa puissance magique. Etonnamment, les rituels lui permirent de récupérer son apparence, lui donnant celle d'un jeune homme de trente ans seulement, surement dû au fait que les deux horcruxes avaient été réalisé alors qu'il était encore très jeune.

Voldemort ne perdit pas de temps, allant à Gringotts pour demander un changement de nom afin de se séparer à jamais de son nom moldu. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore n'eut jamais l'idée de révéler que Tom Elvis Jédusor et Lord Voldemort étaient en fait la seule et même personne. Ainsi, il ne fut pas arrêté en traversant l'Allée de Traverse lorsqu'il se rendit à Gringotts. Là-bas, il devint officiellement Marvolo Salazar Serpentard, Duc Serpentard et Seigneur de la Très Rusée et Plus Révérée Maison de Serpentard.

Quelques jours plus tard, il revint avec Harry pour entamer un rituel d'adoption de l'Ancienne Magie, mêlant sang et magie pour en faire son héritier. Le rituel se déroula étonnamment à merveille, et les gobelins dévoilèrent à Marvolo qu'Harry était déjà son héritier magique (bien qu'ils ne sachent comment) et que le rituel n'avait fait que compléter le lien les unissant, faisant d'Harry son fils. Marvolo en profita pour faire tester le sang de son fils, et ce qu'il apprit le ravi au plus au point.

Hadrian Charlus Serpentard né Potter était l'héritier de la Très Rusée et Plus Révérée Maison de Serpentard, mais aussi de la Très Majestueuse et Plus Révérée Maison de Gryffondor, de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison de Potter, et étonnamment, de la Très Mortelle et Plus Révérée Maison de Peverell. Marvolo découvrit alors qu'il était aussi un descendant des Peverell, faisant de lui le second héritier des Peverell. Heureusement pour lui, Harry étant mineur, il pu réclamer le titre de Seigneur-Proxy de la Maison Peverell, faisant de lui le Duc-Proxy Peverell.

La seule anomalie fut une série de titres inconnus présents dans le test fait à Harry :

**Héritier de la Plus Impériale et la Plus Ancestrale Maison de Zakel**

**Empereur Immortel**

**Seigneur Noir de Nathema (Anciennement Médriaas)**

N'ayant connaissance d'un endroit nommé Nathema ou de la moindre maison nommée Zakel, Marvolo assuma qu'Harry était le descendant de lignées ayant disparues il y a de cela des siècles.

Il découvrit qu'il avait tort en 1985.

Harry était devenu un jeune garçon très puissant, capable de magie sans baguette dépassant Marvolo. Mais surtout, il était d'une intelligence sans pareille, et surtout, d'une cruauté sans limite. Marvolo fut fasciné lorsqu'il vit son fils torturer Peter Pettigrew en lançant des arcs électriques de ses doigts sur le mangemort au sol, hurlant de douleur. Et il revit une fois de plus les yeux orange qu'il avait vu il y a quelques années.

* * *

Après avoir torturer Pettigrew, Harry s'était retourné vers Marvolo avec un petit sourire avant de dire une phrase qui allait une fois de plus changé la façon de voir de Marvolo ;

"Père, il est temps de nous entretenir."

Cette voix si mature, si…ancienne, sortant de son fils de cinq ans, effraya Marvolo pour la première fois. Mais il en fut aussi excité.

C'est alors qu'Harry révéla à Marvolo sa véritable identité.

Né il y a plusieurs millénaires sur une planète du secteur Chorlien dans la Bordure Extérieure de la Galaxie, il tua ses parents et prit le contrôle de la planète Médriaas, devenant ainsi un Seigneur des Siths. Pour prouver sa puissance, il renomma Médriaas en Nathema.

Il expliqua à Voldemort qu'à travers un rituel à l'échelle planétaire, il réussit à vider la planète de toute vie, faisant de lui un être immortel à la puissance infinie. Il lui décrit comment il devint Empereur des Siths, devenant un dieu vivant pour son peuple, et comment il fit fleurir son empire après avoir caché son empire sur Dromund Kaas.

Il lui montra quelques souvenirs dans lesquels il torturait ses ennemis dans le Temple Noir, soutirant chaque information, s'accaparant leurs pouvoirs. Marvolo était impressionné, et ce n'était pas terminé.

Harry lui révéla alors qu'il trouva son empire stagnant, et qu'à travers un rituel, réussit à séparer son esprit en deux, contrôlant à la fois son Empire, et se rendant en même temps sur Zakel pour fonder un nouvel empire basé sur un nouveau dogme. Fini le côté obscur ou le côté lumineux, il fondit un nouvel empire basé sur la Force dans son intégralité, avec un peuple obéissant, philosophe, cultivé. Il lui montra à travers plusieurs images la beauté de Zakel et de son peuple, la grandeur de son empire.

Voldemort fut étonné de voir un peuple aussi riche, joyeux. Un peuple qui vénérait le moindre pas de son fils, un peuple qui vivait heureux, se vouant à la culture et aux arts. Il fut étonné par cette immense flotte nommée **La Flotte Eternelle** et le trône d'Harry. Et surtout, il fut étonné par l'apparence qu'Harry avait dans ces souvenirs : Celle d'un quinquagénaire se tenait droit, avec une barbe taillée, des cheveux grisonnants, portant une armure blanche et surtout, avec des yeux orange.

Enfin, Harry lui révéla comment il fut trahi par sa propre famille et finalement vaincu, s'endormant ainsi à travers les millénaires. Enfin, il se réincarna en Harry Potter… Et nous connaissons la suite.

C'est ainsi que Voldemort découvrit que son fils était plus ancien que lui, même plus ancien que la race humaine sur Terre. Harry lui révéla qu'il comptait bien reconquérir la galaxie et rebâtir son Empire Zakélien. Enfin, Harry fit une proposition à Marvolo, une proposition qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.

Harry lui offrit l'immortalité en échange de sa fidélité, demandant à Marvolo de jurer sur sa magie (et sa vie) de ne jamais le trahir. En échange, Harry lui offrirait l'immortalité, et surtout, une place au sommet de son empire, Marvolo étant désormais son père. Ce dernier accepta, précisant quand même que la Terre deviendrait son fief. Harry accepta.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'Harry réussit à partager une partie de ses pouvoirs avec Marvolo, ne pouvant lui transmettre la Force, mais réussissant à faire de lui un être immortel. N'ayant plus besoin de ses Horcruxes, Marvolo les récupéra pour les réintégrer. Il fut cependant très énervé de ne pas retrouver l'amulette de Salazar Serpentard, découvrant que celle présente dans la caverne était fausse.

Marvolo avait aussi réclamé ses sièges au Magenmagot, et pour son plus grand plaisir, Dumbledore devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. Ce dernier avait évidemment reconnu Voldemort. Dumbledore devint encore plus blanc lorsque Marvolo réclama le Proxy des Peverell et que la magie accepta sa demande. Les Maisons Ducales représentant 50% des sièges, soit 10% par Maison Ducale, Marvolo devint le détenteur de 20% des sièges du Magenmagot.

En sachant que les 50% restant étaient habituellement divisés entre les partis Traditionnalistes (Dark), Conformistes (Neutre) et Progressistes (Light), et que les Progressistes représentaient le parti majoritaire (Dumbledore étant le dirigeant des Progressistes, cela expliquait sa position de Président du Magenmagot), l'avènement de Marvolo changea radicalement les choses.

Evidemment, Marvolo choisit le Parti Traditionnaliste, qui devint alors majoritaire et fit perdre à Dumbledore son titre de Président du Magenmagot. Ce titre revint évidemment à Marvolo, nouveau dirigeant des Traditionnalistes. Et de nouvelles lois furent rédigées, changeant la face du Monde Sorcier Britannique.

Malheureusement, Marvolo fut plusieurs fois bloqué par Dumbledore qui réussit à convaincre plusieurs membres du Parti Conformiste. Marvolo avait hâte que son fils puisse réclamer ses autres titres, retirant ainsi les proxys de Dumbledore (la maison Dumbledore n'étant pas Noble, celui-ci n'avait rien à faire au Magenmagot, n'y étant que grâce aux proxys des Maison Black et Potter).

* * *

Marvolo fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'Harry arriva à ses côtés.

"Je suppose qu'il est temps ?", demanda Harry d'une voix assurée.

Marvolo hocha de la tête.

"En effet, il est temps pour moi de révéler au reste du monde la présence de mon héritier. Je me demande si Dumbledore saura te reconnaitre ?", se demanda Marvolo avec un sourire sadique.

Le même sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry, ses yeux se mirent alors à devenir orange.

"J'en suis persuadé. Espérons que cela se termine en crise cardiaque."


	3. Yule et Politique

**Salut à tous, voici la suite de cette histoire qui je l'espère vous plaiera**

* * *

**21/12/1986**

**Manoir Serpentard, Fenlands,**

Albus Dumbledore discutait tranquillement avec Cornelius Fudge, prétendant au titre de Ministre de la Magie. Ce dernier n'avait pas caché ses intentions quant au poste prestigieux, et ce malgré la concurrence féroce que représentait le Comte Bartemius Croupton Sénior, Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique et membre important du Magenmagot.

"N'est-il pas trop tôt pour s'intéresser à de telles choses ? Après tout, Millicent quittera son poste qu'à partir de Janvier 1990.", demanda Albus en regardant autour de lui.

Il ne vit pas le regard énervé de Cornelius Fudge, ce dernier comprenant qu'il était ignoré. Et pour cause, Albus était concentré sur ses alentours.

Le vieil homme savait pertinemment qu'il se trouvait chez Voldemort, et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Tom réclame son héritage dans sa totalité, sans compter le changement de nom. Pour Dumbledore, il était évident que quelque chose se tramait, et que les gobelins y étaient mêlés. Seuls eux étaient capables de changer un nom et faire croire que ce nom était de naissance.

"Mais voyons, quatre ans ce n'est pas long ! Sans compter que Bartemius a lui aussi émis un désire pour ce poste. Je dois me préparer.", répondit Fudge.

Albus se contenta de sourire bénignement, à l'instar d'un grand-père admonestant son petit-fils pour une phrase sotte.

Cornelius soupira de dépit avant de laisser Albus pour rejoindre Lucius Malefoy, la seule personne lui ayant montré un quelconque soutien. De son côté, Albus plissa des yeux en observant le directeur du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques se lier de près avec un mangemort de renom.

"Joyeuse Yüle, Grand Manitou."

Albus se retourna pour voir Bartemius Croupton Sr suivi de son fils, Barty Croupton Jr. Il repensa brièvement au jour de l'interrogation d'Igor Karkaroff, ce dernier dévoilant certains noms dont celui de Barty Croupton. Il s'attendait à voir l'homme se faire arrêter, et la carrière politique de Bartemius prendre fin. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas, Barty révélant un bras immaculé et accusant Igor Karkaroff de vouloir nier à la société magique en accusant l'héritier du Comté de Croupton. Le résultat fut rapide et sans appel : L'exécution d'Igor Karkaroff par le baiser des détraqueurs.

"Joyeux Noël, Bartemius, Barty.", répondit Albus de façon joviale.

Il ignora les regards dégoutés des deux hommes. Après tout, Noël était une fête chrétienne n'ayant aucun rapport avec la magie, contrairement à Yüle qui représentait le solstice d'Hiver et un évènement important pour la communauté magique grâce à un rituel ancestral permettant de communier avec la Magie et de facto, se renforcer.

"Je dois avouer être étonné de vous voir en ce lieu. J'ai cru comprendre que vous et le Duc Serpentard n'étiez point en bon termes.", entama Bartemius en arquant d'un sourcil.

"Il est vrai, mais je ne pouvais décemment refuser une telle invitation. Après tout, il est temps pour nous d'enterrer la hache de guerre.", répondit Dumbledore.

Les regards des Croupton dirent le contraire.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion que la musique s'arrêta, attirant l'attention de tous les invités vers le balcon surplombant la salle. On pouvait y voir le Duc Serpentard…avec un petit garçon ?

Albus écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant le garçon de loin. Ses yeux devinrent paniqués tandis que son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, faisant déferler son sang à travers ses veines et lui procurant une sensation de malaise.

_Hadrian ? Non, c'est impossible ! Il est en sécurité chez les Dursley, Arabella me l'a confirmé ce matin…_, pensa le vieil homme avant de prendre un grand souffle.

Peut-être que ce garçon ressemblait juste à Hadrian ? Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, ou en tout cas, pas depuis qu'il fut déposé chez les Dursley. Arabella lui avait même confirmée qu'Harry était devenu un garçon obèse traité comme un roi par les Dursley, ce qui arrangeait Dumbledore d'une certaine façon. Le garçon ressemblait plus à un cochon qu'un garçon, lui donnant moins de chance de survie face à Voldemort.

Albus fut sorti de ses pensées par Marvolo.

"Mes chers amis, je vous remercie de votre présence en cet évènement des plus importants pour notre communauté.

Yüle est un évènement symbolisant la renaissance à travers la défaite du Roi de Houx par le Roi de Chêne, mettant ainsi fin à la saison sombre pour l'entrée dans la saison de lumière, symbole de la magie et preuve que les deux côtés sont nécessaires pour exister. Ce combat perpétuel entre les Rois est, selon moi, un exemple parfait de la Magie Blanche et la Magie Noire.", commença Marvolo de sa voix grave.

La majorité des sorciers hochèrent de la tête, sachant l'importance des traditions et de Yüle. De son côté, Albus fronça des sourcils en entendant la dernière ligne de Marvolo.

"Mais", reprit Marvolo. "C'est pour moi bien plus que ça, et je vais le prouver aujourd'hui. J'ai choisi ce moment de joie et d'allégresse pour révéler au monde mon plus grand secret, que j'ai jalousement gardé pendant cinq longues années. Comprenez que ma méfiance envers mes possibles ennemis m'a poussée à protéger ce secret autant que possible."

Des murmures éclatèrent dans la salle, Comtes et Seigneurs faisant messe-basse tandis que les autres invités, aussi prestigieux soient-ils, ne purent s'empêcher de se mêler à ce chahut. Même Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rapidement discuter avec les Croupton du possible secret, rappelant la présence d'un enfant aux côtés de Marvolo.

Ils se turent tous lorsque Marvolo reprit une fois de plus la parole.

"J'ai ainsi l'honneur de vous révéler mon plus grand secret.

Je vous présente mon fils, l'Héritier du Duché de Serpentard ET du Duché de Peverell.

Je vous prie d'accepter parmi vous mon descendant, Hadrian Charlus Serpentard !", déclara Marvolo en regardant Albus avec un sourire presque sadique.

Le vieil homme blanchit complètement en entendant le nom de l'héritier.

_Hadrian Charlus…c'est impossible…je dois vite contacter Arabella !, _pensa Dumbledore avant de quitter les lieux à toute vitesse sous les regards interloqués des invités.

"Par Merlin, quel Billywig l'a piqué ?", dit Bartemius en s'étonnant du départ rapide du vieil homme au teint pâle.

"Il n'a semblerait-il pas apprécié cette découverte. Saurait-il quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ?", répondit Barty avec un sourire satisfait, ravi du départ du vieux sénile.

"Possible, à moins que ce ne soit son vieil âge. Après tout, cet homme a plus de cent ans.", répliqua Bartemius avec un sourire en coin.

Père et fils sourirent de concert, ravis de savoir le vieil homme loin d'eux. Ils redirigèrent alors leur attention sur le balcon, voyant clairement le jeune garçon s'avancer.

Les sorciers présents dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle face à l'aura de pouvoir dégagée par l'enfant, sans oublier sa posture droite et ses yeux d'un vert luisant, reflétant sa puissance magique. Certains crurent même à un moment donné voir non pas un enfant, mais un homme d'âge mur les regardant tel un roi observant ses sujets.

"Sorciers et sorcières,

Je vous remercie de votre présence en ce jour glorieux qui est un hommage à notre Magie et nos traditions, sauvegardant notre culture à travers des rites ancestraux qui je l'espère, jamais ne se perdront.

Mon père a accepté de dévoiler mon existence au reste du monde, prouvant la confiance qu'il m'accorde en estimant que je suis parfaitement capable de gérer les interactions sociales et de me défendre face à l'adversité.

Cela ne sera pas une mince affaire, mais j'ai pour espoir de tisser avec vous tous des relations qui perdureront à travers les âges et lieront nos maisons, élevant ainsi nos familles et nos amitiés au-delà des affres de la politique et des conflits pour nos protéger de ceux qui pourraient en vouloir à nos familles, nos titres et nos dignités.

En ce jour, je vous tends la main et espère sincèrement que vous saurez accepter cette branche d'olivier avant qu'elle ne se flétrisse.

_Us Benedicat quod protegat tibi Matre Magia per orationes. Magia sic fiat._", discouru Harry d'une voix régale.

Les sorciers restèrent bouche bée face à un tel vocabulaire et autant de maturité avant de répéter la prière finale. Certains restèrent coi, ayant jadis entendu un discours ayant une apparence semblable d'une seule personne : Gellert Grindelwald. Était-ce un signe du destin ? Une vision éphémère d'un possible avenir ?

Beaucoup virent à travers ce discours la possibilité de nouer des liens avec cet enfant capable de raisonnement supérieur à celui des plus âgés, ravis de savoir l'avenir des Maisons Serpentard et Peverell assuré.

Après ce discours, la musique reprit de plus belle tandis que Marvolo et Harry descendirent pour se mêler aux invités. Sans grand étonnement, les enfants évitèrent Harry, bien trop intimidés par son aura et son discours. Ce fut alors sans étonnement que Cornelius Fudge et Bartemius Croupton se jetèrent sur Harry sous les yeux du gratin du Monde Magique Britannique.

"Harry, ravi de faire ta rencontre.", se présenta Cornelius Fudge avec un grand sourire.

"Héritier Serpentard-Peverell, je vous souhaite une joyeuse Yüle au nom de la Maison Croupton.", se présenta Bartemius en même temps, son fils faisant de même.

"Que Mère-Magie puisse entendre votre accueil en cette célébration de Yüle, Comte Croupton, Héritier Croupton.", répondit Harry avec un petit sourire tout en ignorant Cornelius.

Ce dernier rougit de colère. Voyant sa réaction, Harry darda l'homme d'un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

"Je suis étonné qu'un descendant d'une famille noble telle que celle des Fudge ne puisse être capable de montrer une once de politesse en s'adressant comme il se doit à un pair. Que de traditions perdues au profit des corniauds.", l'invectiva Harry de sa voix autoritaire.

Cornelius blanchit tel un linge sous les regards amusés des Croupton (et de Marvolo qui observait au loin la situation).

"Je…Mais…Désolé.", finit par dire Cornelius en s'affaissant.

"Heureusement pour vous, ma magnanimité est aussi vaste que l'Univers, en tout cas pour ceux qui savent s'en montrer digne.", continua Harry en arquant d'un sourcil.

Les yeux de Cornelius s'illuminèrent avant de s'incliner rapidement.

"Permettez-moi de renouveler mes salutations, Héritier Serpentard-Peverell. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses en cette soirée de Yüle.", s'exclama Cornelius sous les regards amusés des sorciers alentours qui avaient suivis la conversation.

"Dans ce cas, je prie que Mère-Magie puisse entendre votre accueil en cet soirée de Yüle, Baron Fudge.", répondit Harry avec une certaine approbation.

Cornelius écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant le titre utilisé par Harry.

"Baron ?", demanda-t-il sous le choc.

Harry fronça des sourcils tandis que Bartemius sourit intérieurement face à l'ignorance de son _adversaire_.

"Ne connaissez-vous pas l'origine de votre noble lignage ? Je conçois que votre titre n'a plus été utilisé depuis plus de deux siècles, cela n'empêche qu'il est toujours vôtre.", répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement étonné.

Sachant l'importance des lignages pour les sorciers, il s'attendait à ce que Cornelius sache tout ce qu'i savoir sur sa famille. Malheureusement pour lui, Cornelius secoua légèrement de la tête, ce qui fit soupirer la totalité des sorciers alentours (ironique en sachant que certains avaient oublié leurs origines).

Prenant une bouffée d'air, Harry se lança dans une tirade instructive qui laissa une audience ébahie par un tel montre de culture.

"La famille Fudge fut jusqu'en 1547 une famille bourgeoise au service de la Maison Serdaigle alors active. Selon les archives, ils furent anoblis par Scio Serdaigle pour service rendu, bien qu'il ne soit précisé lequel. C'est ainsi que leur furent confié leur propre baronnie à Aberdeenshire, montrant à tous leur mérite. Depuis lors, la famille fudge a obtenu un siège au Magenmagot d'une voix.", expliqua Harry avec un sourire supérieur.

"Je…je ne savais pas…Je ne m'étais jamais demandé comment ma famille avait obtenue une voix au Magenmagot.", se contenta de balbutier Fudge.

"Heureusement que nous connaissons parfaitement nos origines. Les Croupton furent l'une des Maisons Vassales de la Maison Peverell depuis plus de mille ans, et cela ne s'arrêtera pas.", fit Bartemius avec un brin de fierté.

Harry hocha de la tête, satisfait de savoir son vassal au fait de son origine. Il se mit légèrement à bailler.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, l'heure étant tardive et mon corps éreinté par cet évènement, je m'en vais de ce pas coucher. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.", s'exclama Harry avant de quitter les lieux.

Sur son chemin, il dit bonne nuit à son père avant d'hocher de la tête.

Il venait subtilement de confirmer que Fudge ne serait pas soutenu lors des prochaines élections, donnant priorité à Bartemius. La scène politique allait radicalement changée.


	4. Accusations et Journaux

**Salut à tous, voici le dernier chapitre de ma superbe histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

**04/01/1987**

**Manoir Serpentard, Fenlands,**

Marvolo se leva, comme à son habitude, à 7H00 précise. Ne perdant pas un moment, il se lança plusieurs sortilèges de rafraichissement et d'hygiène pour se nettoyer le corps, la bouche et maintenir une hygiène correcte avant de quitter sa chambre, non sans oublier d'enfiler une robe vert foncé. Oui, il dormait toujours nu dans son lit afin d'apprécier au mieux la douceur des draps en soie d'Acromantule.

Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver son fils assis bien avant lui à table, profitant d'un petit-déjeuner copieux consistant de viennoiseries, œufs et bacon, jus de citrouille et autres.

"Bonjour, père.", l'accueillit Harry en hochant de la tête.

"Bonjour, Hadrian.", répondit Marvolo en souriant légèrement.

Marvolo était assez amusé de se savoir être le père d'un être millénaire ayant un savoir supérieur au sien. Cependant, il s'était rapidement habitué, son pacte avec son fils faisant qu'il ne lui devait en aucun cas obéissance ou autre, juste une loyauté sans faille, tout comme dans n'importe quelle famille. Et puis, si tout se déroulait correctement, il se verrait être le dirigeant suprême de la Terre dans quelques années.

"As-tu bien dormi ?", demanda Marvolo en s'asseyant en bout de table tandis qu'une tasse de thé apparut devant lui.

Harry termina son pain au chocolat avant de le regarder.

"Oui, j'ai dormi comme un loir.", répondit simplement Harry avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

Marvolo soupira intérieurement. Son fils était très…antipathique et asocial. Était-ce dû à son âge ? Ou bien à son passé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Loin de se plaindre d'avoir un fils brillant, puissant à l'avenir prometteur, mais il aurait tout de même aimé avoir un enfant joyeux babillant gaiement de tout et de rien tout en regardant son père tel un phare dans la nuit.

Mettant de côté ses pensées, il savoura sa tasse de Da Hong Pao, profitant du goût exceptionnel de ce Oolong. Tout à coup, un elfe de maison portant une tunique argentée brodée du blason Serpentard apparu. Ses longues oreilles tombantes et ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un air candide, et ce malgré son âge avancé trahi par les nombreuses rides parcourant son corps. Il s'agissait de Artair, l'Elfe-de-Maison-en-Chef de la famille Serpentard, et surement le plus vieux, attendu qu'il fut l'elfe de maison de Seoras Serpentard, le grand-père de Salazar Serpentard.

"Le journal, maître.", s'exclama l'elfe de maison d'un fort accent gaélique.

Marvolo hocha de la tête tout en récupérant le journal tendu par l'elfe avant de le renvoyer vaquer à ses occupations. Lisant sans attendre, ses sourcils de haussèrent avant de froncer en lisant la page de couverture. C'est alors sous le regard intrigué d'Harry qu'il s'empressa de lire le premier article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

"Maudit fossile !", pesta Marvolo en finissant la lecture du journal.

L'entendant jurer, Harry haussa d'un sourcil. Marvolo n'aimait pas particulièrement les jurons, n'hésitant pas à punir d'un sortilège cuisant ses Chevaliers de Walpurgis (anciens mangemorts) lors de l'itération de tels mots. Le fait qu'il jura intrigua d'autant plus Harry. C'est en fronçant légèrement des yeux qu'Harry pu lire la couverture du journal alors face à lui.

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**Dumbledore accuse :**

**Harry Potter kidnappé par le Duc Marvolo Serpentard !**

A peine eut-il le temps de lire la page de garde que le journal se trouva propulser sur la table d'un geste rageur par son lecteur. Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry attira le journal jusqu'à lui d'un simple geste de la main avant de lire l'article le concernant.

* * *

**Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, enlevé du bon soin de ses proches !**

_Par Rita Skeeter, Journaliste de talent._

_C'est une nouvelle sans précédent que nous apprenons en ce-jour. Albus Dumbledore, Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Directeur du Collège Poudlard de Magie et Sorcellerie et détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, a révélé une affaire des plus surprenantes._

_Nous sommes tous au courant de l'ascension politique fulgurante du Duc Marvolo Serpentard, Enchanteur-en-Chef du Magenmagot et descendant du fameux fondateur de Poudlard. Et nous nous souvenons tous de la révélation du 21/12/1986 quant à l'existence de son fils, Hadrian Charles Serpentard, héritier des duchés Serpentard et Peverell, expliquant ainsi comment le Duc Marvolo pu réclamer le titre de Duc-Proxy de Peverell au Magenmagot. Plusieurs suppositions fusèrent quant à l'origine de son fils, surtout en sachant qu'il était le digne héritier du Duché de Peverell. D'une mère morte en couche à une relation sans lendemain, les hypothèses furent nombreuses._

_Mais selon Albus Dumbledore, il s'agirait en fait d'un enlèvement. Ayant reconnu l'enfant et après vérification chez la famille Dursley (Petunia Dursley née Evans étant la tante d'Harry James Potter à qui l'enfant avait été confié), Albus Dumbledore confirma que Hadrian Charles Serpentard est en fait Harry James Potter, le Survivant ayant vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Dumbledore s'est ainsi exprimé :_

_"Le Duc Serpentard a clairement enlevé l'enfant de James et Lily Potter à des fins néfastes. Pétunia Dursley n'a eu de cesse de pleurer quant à l'enlèvement de l'enfant, mais étant une moldue, elle ne savait pas comment nous contacter pour nous informer de la disparition. Heureusement que lors d'une visite de courtoisie pour en savoir plus quant à l'enfant, j'ai appris la terrible situation._

_Le Duc Serpentard doit répondre de ce crime devant le Magenmagot et le peuple sorcier. Je ferai appel pour qu'il soit jugé, condamné et que l'enfant puisse retourner sain et sauf auprès des siens."_

_Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis curieuse quant à la véracité de ces accusations._

_Une chose est certaine, nous espérons tous que le Survivant est en sécurité et bonne santé._

_Pour plus d'informations sur le Duc Serpentard, lisez page 3._

_Pour plus d'informations sur Harry Potter, lisez page 4._

* * *

Harry fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de sourire sous le regard perplexe de son père.

"La nouvelle ne semble pas te troubler.", remarqua Marvolo.

"Je ne vois aucun trouble, juste une opportunité.", répondit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Marvolo fit mine de réfléchir avant de légèrement écarquiller des yeux. Il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir son fils.

"Je pense qu'il est temps d'inviter Mademoiselle Skeeter pour le thé.", se contenta de dire le Duc.

Ensemble, ils ricanèrent en pensant aux futures retombées de leur contre-attaque.

* * *

**05/01/1987**

**Poudlard,**

Se levant comme à son habitude, vêtu d'une robe très colorée, Albus Dumbledore quitta son bureau (sa chambre étant sous-jacente au bureau) en direction du Grand Hall afin d'y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Humant tout le long avec un petit sorbet au citron dans la bouche, il donna l'air d'un papi heureux.

Et pour cause : Il avait réussi à entacher la réputation de Tom (pour lui, que ce soit Voldemort ou Marvolo, son élève resterait Tom) et allait bientôt récupérer Harry Potter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Arabella Figg, cette dernière étant myope comme une taupe, et une cracmol de surcroît.

Alors qu'il pénétrait le Grand Hall d'un pas gai, il remarqua immédiatement les regards des autres professeurs attablés. Fronçant des sourcils, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Prenant place sur son siège, il regarda à sa droite pour y trouver son amie de toujours, Minerva McGonagall. Bizarrement, cette dernière le fusillait du regard, promettant mille souffrances.

"Bonjour, Minerva. Un problème ?", demanda Albus en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, l'écossaise lui plaça l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier sur son assiette, avant de quitter brusquement les lieux.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part, Albus…", entendit-il.

Ce n'était pas Minerva, mais Filius Flitwick qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Ecarquillant légèrement des yeux, Albus s'empressa de lire l'entête du journal. C'est alors sous les regards inquisiteurs des professeurs que le visage de Dumbledore pâlit avant de se déconfire.

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**La vérité sur Harry Potter ! Albus Dumbledore, Seigneur Noir sous la façade d'un vieil homme excentrique ?**

**Le Duc Marvolo Serpentard s'explique autour d'une tasse de thé.**

_Par Rita Skeeter, Journaliste de renom !_

_Après mon incroyable article le jour dernier concernant l'affaire Harry Potter et les accusations d'Albus Dumbledore, j'ai eu l'honneur d'être invitée par le Duc Marvolo Serpentard en personne au très célèbre Manoir Serpentard situé au centre des Fenlands, le Duché de Serpentard._

_Quelle fut ma surprise que de finalement me retrouver autour d'une tasse de thé avec le Duc Serpentard et son fils, Hadrian Serpentard. Nous avons alors procédé à une entrevue retranscrite ci-dessous :_

_Moi : Je vous remercie pour cette invitation, Duc Marvolo._

_Marvolo Serpentard : Nul besoin de me remercier, Mademoiselle Skeeter. Après tout, et compte-tenue de votre article passé, je ne pouvais que vous inviter dans ma demeure pour vous expliquer la situation plus en détails._

_Moi : Il est vrai qu'Albus Dumbledore a mené des accusations lourdes à votre encontre. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ?_

_M.S : Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à répondre, c'est qu'Albus Dumbledore est surement l'être le plus machiavélique que je connaisse. Mais avant tout, laissez moi vous expliquer ma situation._

_Moi : Je vous écoute, Duc Serpentard._

_M.S : Appelez moi Marvolo, je vous en prie. Pour commencer, je me dois de vous expliquer qui est mon fils. Hadrian Charlus Serpentard était effectivement Harry James Potter, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'à voulu vous faire croire Dumbledore._

_Moi : Nous faire croire ? Cela veut-il dire qu'Harry Potter n'est pas Harry Potter ?_

_M.S : En effet. Mon fils fut jadis Hadrian Charlus Potter, le fils de Charlus Henry Potter et Dorea Violetta Potter née Black. Ses parents furent tués le 05/10/1981 à Pottershire, la capitale du Comté de Potter._

_Moi : Ainsi, Harry Potter n'est pas le fils de James et Lily Potter ?_

_M.S : Non. James était en fait le dernier cousin en vie du côté des Potter d'Hadrian. Voyez-vous, Charlus Potter était le fils aîné d'Henry Potter, faisant ainsi de lui le Comte Potter à la mort de ce dernier. Quant à Fleamont Potter, le père de James Potter, il était le fils cadet d'Henry Potter. Lorsque Charlus Potter se maria avec Dorea Black, il consolida fortement l'alliance entre les maisons Black et Potter. Consolidation qui se renforça par la naissance de leur fils, Hadrian Charlus Potter, né le 31/07/1980._

_Autre chose à savoir, c'est que James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans ont eu aussi un enfant né le 31/07/1980 nommé Harry James Potter._

_Moi : Je vois. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi les Potter ont fait passer Hadrian pour Harry._

_M.S : Il est vrai que cela ne répond pas à cette question. Je vais donc m'efforcer de répondre au mieux. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que j'ai trouvé Hadrian sur le pas de la porte d'une maison située dans le Surrey, le 01 novembre 1981. Comprenez que je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser un enfant dehors en plein hiver. Quand je pris l'enfant, je remarquai rapidement la présence d'une lettre rédigée par Albus Dumbledore dont le contenu me glaça le sang._

_Moi : Quel fut le contenu de cette lettre ?_

_C'est alors que le Duc Serpentard me tendit une lettre écrite par Albus Dumbledore. Sa lecture me mit mal à l'aise._

* * *

_Chère Pétunia Dursley,_

_Cet enfant n'est autre que Hadrian Charlus Potter, bien que pour vous il sera Harry James Potter, le fils de votre sœur. Je vous rassure, votre sœur, son mari et votre véritable neveu sont en sécurité dans un pays étranger afin de fuir la guerre nous opposant à Voldemort. Quant à l'enfant se trouvant devant vous, il est celui qui a vaincu Voldemort._

_Votre sœur et son mari étant désormais caché, je me dois de vous demander d'élever cet enfant. Je ne vous demande pas de l'élever comme votre propre fils, bien au contraire. Voyez-vous, cet enfant est important pour mes plans, et je vous demande donc de le maltraiter autant que possible afin qu'il soit le plus réceptif possible à l'obéissance et mes ordres lorsqu'il sera temps pour lui d'intégrer Poudlard. Bien-entendu, une somme mensuelle de 1 000 livres vous sera versée afin de vous dédommager._

_Veuillez agréer mes plus sincères salutations,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Enchanteur-en-Chef du Magenmagot, Grand-Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Directeur du Collège Poudlard de Magie et Sorcellerie, Détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1__ère__ classe._

* * *

_M.S : Comme vous avez pu le lire, James, Lily et Harry Potter ne sont pas morts._

_Moi : Mais… C'est horrible ? Et pourquoi Albus Dumbledore voulait-il que l'enfant soit maltraité ?_

_M.S : On ne peut que supposer les volontés d'Albus Dumbledore. Hadrian étant l'héritier des Potter, peut-être voulait-il garder le pouvoir en forçant l'enfant à lui obéir ? Après tout, rien de plus facile à manipuler qu'un enfant en manque d'affection. Sans compter qu'Albus Dumbledore est actuellement le proxy des maisons Potter et Black…Ne trouvez-vous pas cela bizarre ?_

_Moi : Oui, vous avez raison. Mais pourquoi James et Lily ont disparu ? Où se cachent-ils ? Et pourquoi ?_

_M.S : Selon moi, et en raison des évènements, je ne peux que supposer qu'ils sont dans le coup. Il est évident que James Potter souhaite obtenir le titre de Comte Potter, et attendu la demande concernant Hadrian à Pétunia Dursley, je ne peux qu'extrapoler sa mise à mort future par Dumbledore._

_Moi : Mais… J'en suis sans voix. Heureusement que vous avez sauvé ce pauvre Hadrian d'un si funeste destin._

_M.S : En effet. J'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Dumbledore avait réussi à mettre son plan à exécution._

_Moi : D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour faire d'Hadrian votre fils ? De ce que je sais, une adoption traditionnelle ne le permet pas._

_M.S : Pas tout à fait. Voyez-vous, je suis d'une longue lignée, et de ce fait, notre type d'adoption traditionnelle ne correspond pas à votre type d'adoption traditionnelle. Le Ministère de la Magie a longtemps mis en avant l'Adoption Magique, une adoption se voulant partielle et permettant la transmission d'un nom de famille mais pas des titres. Il existe cependant une autre adoption, plus ancienne : L'Adoption Sanguine._

_L'Adoption Sanguine permet de partager notre sang avec celui que l'on adopte, transmettant ainsi notre lignage, notre nom et nos titres. Bien que plus rare, cette adoption est tout à fait légale, à condition qu'elle soit effectuée à la Banque Gringotts. Ce fut mon cas avec Hadrian._

_Moi : Je vois. Cela explique plusieurs choses. J'ai tout de même une dernière question : Comment expliquer qu'Hadrian est l'héritier du Duché de Peverell alors que ni vous, ni les Black ou bien les Potter aient jamais réclamé ce titre ?_

_M.S : C'est très simple. Il faut savoir que les familles Serpentard et Gryffondor se sont respectivement mélangés à la famille Peverell à travers deux grands mariages. C'est ainsi que Cadmus Peverell épousa Sarcelle Serpentard et que Iolanthe Peverell épousa Hardwin Potter._

_Moi : Mais…Vous venez de dire à l'instant que les Peverell s'étaient liés aux Gryffondor, non pas les Potter._

_M.S : Voyons, il n'est de secret pour personne que les Potter sont les descendants de Godric Gryffondor._

_Moi : Cela veut-il dire qu'Hadrian est aussi l'héritier du Duché de Gryffondor ?_

_M.S : En effet. Après un test chez les gobelins de la Banque Gringotts, il fut révélé qu'Hadrian était effectivement l'héritier des Duchés Peverell, Gryffondor et Serpentard, en plus du Comté de Potter._

_Moi : Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Hadrian est l'héritier des Peverell et non vous._

_M.S : En effet. Voyez-vous, la magie a jugé que mon sang n'était pas suffisamment Peverell. Dans le cas d'Hadrian, ce dernier avait déjà hérité du Sang Peverell du côté des Potter. Ainsi, lorsque je l'adoptai, son sang fut renforcé par le mien, lui permettant ainsi de réclamer le titre de Duc de Peverell._

_Moi : Fantastique ! Et…les reliques de la mort ? Existent-elles vraiment ?_

_M.S : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cependant, si elles venaient à exister, alors elles appartiennent de droit à mon fils._

_Moi : Je suis tout à fait d'accord. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour cette entrevue, Duc Serpentard. Et vous aussi, Héritier Hadrian._

_Alors que je quittai les lieux, je fus salué avec chaleur par Hadrian Serpentard qui me faisait signe depuis le perron du Manoir. Je me souviendrais toujours de son sourire joyeux et ses yeux rieurs._

_Une chose est sûre, après cette entrevue, je suis allée à Gringotts pour demander les documents certifiant les dires du Duc Serpentard. Les gobelins m'ont certifié la véracité des propos, me montrant leurs documents prouvant qu'Hadrian Charlus Serpentard était effectivement Hadrian Charlus Potter, fils de Charlus et Dorea Potter. Ils me confirmèrent aussi que James, Lily et Harry Potter étaient en vie, bien qu'en-dehors du pays._

_Albus Dumbledore nous a tous trompé. Il a tenté de faire abuser l'héritier des duchés Peverell et Gryffondor, et s'est autoproclamé proxy d'Harry Potter au Magenmagot. Serait-là l'œuvre d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Est-ce donc la preuve qu'Albus Dumbledore est en fait le véritable Seigneur Noir ? Je me le demande._

_Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Potter, lisez page 3._

_Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Peverell, lisez page 4._

_Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Serpentard, lisez page 5._

_Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Gryffondor, lisez page 6._

_Pour plus d'informations sur Albus Dumbledore, lisez page 7._

* * *

Après la lecture du journal (la moitié du journal concernait cette affaire), Albus fit tomber le journal. C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Bartemius Croupton et plusieurs aurors.

"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre, tentative d'abus d'enfant, abus de pouvoir et réclamation illégale de proxy au Magenmagot.", déclara Bartemius Croupton avec un grand sourire.

C'est alors sous les regards consternés des professeurs (et fantômes) de Poudlard qu'Albus Dumbledore fut menotté magiquement avant d'être emmené au Ministère de la Magie.


End file.
